Losing your memory
by DreamxImagination
Summary: <html><head></head>Et si finalement tous finissait bien ? Si tout était comme dans les films ?</html>


Fanfiction TITANIC.

**19 août 1918 à New York.**

C'était une matinée brumeuse, l'humeur de Rose était chaque jours un peu plus maussade, elle avait réussit a s'en sortir, elle avait réussit a survivre, a se battre pour lui.. Puis finalement, la vie avait perdu cette petite étincelle de magie, cette petite lumière qui la poussait a se levé le matin, elle a trouvé l'amour pour finalement le perdre de la pire des manières.. Aujourd'hui, elle travaillait comme médecin dans un petit hôpital. Après ce fameux jour, où elle avait découvert la souffrance, la peur, la tristesse, elle s'était juré d'y remédié et avait passé ses examens avec brio. Elle venait d'arrivée, après avoir enfilée sa blouse, elle avait été aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle rendait visite a un de ses patients dans le coma depuis quelques mois, la guerre avait fait de nombreux dégâts, après avoir pensé ses blessures, la jeune fille était partit vaqué a ses autres occupations. Son patron la draguait un petit peu, comme d'habitude, mais Rose ne pourrait jamais donné son cœur une nouvelle fois, il n'appartient et n'appartiendrait qu'à une seule personne, mais si cette personne n'est plus ici.. La mort met fin a une vie, pas à une relation.. La journée était fatigante, mais toute cette agitation l'empêchait de pensé, parce que quand on pleure, on se souvient, quand on se souvient on pleure.. La journée s'acheva, elle rendit une dernière visite a son patient et rentra dans son petit deux pièces. Elle trouvait la situation ironique, elle aurait pu tout avoir, un maris riche, un château, mais elle avait choisit cette vie. Une vie comme celle qu'il avait, elle se bâtait chaque jours mais cela en valait la peine.. Elle avait réussit a mettre un petit peu de sous de côté, elle avait son appartement, de quoi manger et un travail qu'elle affectionnait malgré tous. Elle avait lu dans les journaux, que son ancien fiancé, Cal venait de demandé une jeune femme en mariage, il semblait heureux, quand a sa mère, elle avait rencontré un riche magnat du pétrole et c'était mariée. Jamais elle n'avait chercher a reprendre contacte, elle estimait qu'ils s'étaient servis d'elle pour leurs intérêt personnels.. Rose venait de dîner seule, elle se couchait, se levait, allait travaille.. Une routine qu'elle s'était imposé depuis 6ans maintenant.. Ce fameux jour où sa vie l'a abandonné, où elle l'a perdue.. Essayant de ne pas y pensé, la jeune fille se lava avec son pot de chambre, se mit un petit peu de poudre et se dirigea vers le petit hôpital. Son patron arrivait avec des petites paroles lourdes sur sa tenue, puis plus sérieusement lui parla d'un transfert de patient.

« Un patient nous sera transféré dans la journée, un rescapé de guerre, il est amnésique depuis plusieurs années, mais il a participé a la guerre. Il a beaucoup de blessures physiques et morales. Il te sera attribué. »Dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

« Bien. » Murmura t-elle froidement.

Elle enfila sa blouse, mais son patron l'attrapa en la plaquant contre une porte et colla ses lèvres au siennes, elle ne bougeait pas, a quoi bon. Il plaça ses mains sur ses fesses, et fit pénétré sa langue dans sa bouche, forçant le passage. Il déplaça une de ses mains sur la culotte de la jeune fille, tous deux savaient que si elle osait dire non, elle serait viré. Il l'a dominait et la situation l'excitait d'autant plus. Il avait évidemment fermé la porte pour pouvoir profité d'elle, il fit glisse sa culotte, défit sa braguette et la pénétra. Il émit un son rauque, une de ses mains enleva minutieusement les boutons de la blouse, puis ceux du chemisier, il attrapa son sein, jouant avec, le tordant. Elle grimaçait pendant qu'il accélérait ses vas-et-viens. Au bout de longue minutes, il atteint enfin le sommet du plaisir et s'écarta de la jeune fille un sourire sadique au lèvres, il adorait la voir comme cela, soumise. Il profitait d'elle depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, la premières fois, elle avait tenté de le repoussé puis avait comprit que cela ne servait a rien. Il attrapa un mouchoir, s'essuya, puis il lui tendit le morceau de tissus. Il remit son boxer, referma sa braguette et sortit de la pièce. Rose soufflait puis se rhabilla, cet homme lui faisait peur, comme le faisait Cal. Elle se rendit voir son patient habituelle, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Après avoir effectué les soins quotidiens, la jeune femme se rendit au bureau des infirmières pour se renseigné sur le nouveau patient et savoir où il se trouvait. Après avoir récolté les informations, elle se rendit dans la chambre du jeune homme, en jetant un œil au dossier. Jeune homme, entre 25-30 ans, amnésique, choc post-traumatique dût à la guerre, pas de famille, aucune allergie connue. Le dossier ne révélait rien de pragmatique laissant apparaître les raisons de son amnésie, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte en tenant son café et son dossier, elle s'approcha en feuilletant toujours la dossier, sans relevé la tête, elle entendit le jeune homme.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il

_À écoute #Musique; Ryan Star#_

Le choc fut brutal, imprévue, violent. La tasse se fracassa sur le sol pendant que Rose relevait doucement les yeux, elle se perdit dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme. Le dossier ne tarda pas a rejoindre le liquide noir qui s'étalait sur le sol, elle ramena sa main sur sa bouche, les larmes coulaient doucement sur les yeux, dans un murmure, elle réussit à prononcer son prénom, _Jack._

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? » Demanda t-il inquiet.

« Je.. Oh mon dieu.. »

« Mais enfin parlé ! »

« Je vous connais.. »

« Qu..Quoi ? » Réussit-il à articulé.

« Je dois partir. »

Sans réfléchir plus, elle se précipita vers a sortit, une infirmière alerté par le bruit arriva dans la chambre, elle semblait abasourdis par le dossier de Mlle Dawson qui traînait dans le café de celle ci, elle releva la tête vers le patient qui semblait juste ailleurs. Elle nettoya le sole et tenta de sécher le dossier, dehors se trouvait la jeune doctoresse, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il était là, vivant. Elle l'avait si longtemps cru partit, son cœur souffrait tellement, le retrouvé avait fait remonté tous ce qu'elle essayait d'enfouir depuis six longues années. Le choc était trop grand, trop dur. Elle se leva et marcha, encore, longtemps. Il commençait a faire nuit, elle était retourné devant l'hôpital, depuis une heure, peut être deux, elle fixait le panneau devant l'hôpital sans savoir quoi faire. Elle se décida enfin, entra dans son secteur, dans sa chambre. Il était là, il regardait par la fenêtre. Elle approcha encore, le regarde de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé se tourna vers elle. Arrivant a son chevet, elle ne put s'empêche de porté ses doigts jusqu'au visage du jeune homme, effleurant sa joue qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de caressé pendant son voyage.. Il la regardait attentivement, sans bronché, comme hypnotisé par elle. Elle baissa les yeux et attrapa la chaise derrière elle en l'a rapprochant. Elle s'installa, sans le lâché des yeux.

« Explique moi. »

« Le 10 avril 1912, j'avais été traîné dans le tous nouveau paquebot, le paquebot de rêve.. Le titanic.. J'étais promise à un homme, plus vieux que moi évidemment. Puis, un soir tout avait basculé, je n'aimais plus ma vie, l'inertie de mon existence, ces gens qui m'entouraient et qui malgré tous me faisait me sentir toute petite et affreusement seule.. Ce soir la, j'avais décidé d'en finir, j'étais donc allé a l'arrière du bateau, où se trouve les hélices.. J'étais monté et avait franchit les barrières qui me protégeaient du vide. J'essayais de me persuadé que c'était la meilleure des solutions, puis tu es arrivées. Tu portais des vrais loques, tu fumais une cigarette et tu avais cette tête d'ange malgré tous. Tu t'es approché malgré mes remontrances, tu m'as dit que si je sautais tu viendrais me récupéré et tu m'en as dissuadé. Depuis ce jour, j'ai su que ce serait toi. Les jours sont passés, mes sentiments n'ont cessé d'augmenté, mais mon fiancé avait bien remarqué cette éloignement, un soir il avait ordonné à son croc-mort de nous suivre, nous l'avions semé, nous étions euphorique.. C'était notre première nuit ensemble, dans cette petite voiture dans les soutes du bateau.. Puis tous a dérapé.. Le paquebot a heurté un iceberg et c'est devenue la descente au enfer..Le bateau a sombré dans les eaux glacial du pacifique nord, nous étions dans l'eau, tu m'as fait monté sur une petite planche en bois mais tu n'as jamais voulut me rejoindre.. Tous es devenue paisible, un calme morbide bien entendue.. Je t'avais promis de me battre et quand j'ai entendue un homme appelé, j'ai tous tenté pour te réveillé en vain, j'ai eu envie d'abandonné mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je t'ai regardé t'enfonce chaque seconde un peu plus.. J'ai attrapé un vulgaire sifflet, et il m'a sauvé la vie.. Ce jour fut le pire de ma vie, il marquait la fin de celle ci, la fin de t'a vie.. La vie n'a pourtant pas cessé de passé, on n'a toujours l'impression que le temps s'arrête mais en vain.. Il continue et nous force a faire de même.. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais mort, que jamais plus je ne pourrais me noyer dans tes beaux yeux, que jamais plus tu ne poserait tes mains sur une planche a dessin pour faire une œuvre de plus.. » Finissait-elle dans un murmure

Le silence permettait au jeune homme d'assimilé ce récit, se remémorant certaine bribes.. Quand elle était arrivée dans blouse, il l'avait trouvé éblouissante lui faisant pensé a un ange. Il savait même comment elle s'appelait sans savoir pourquoi, il voyait a présent son visage baigné de larme. Il le releva en lui accordant un tendre sourire.

« Je ne peux pas te dire que je me souviens de tous, mais certains souvenir me revienne parfois. Ce matin, j'ai su comment tu t'appelais, enfin je crois, alors que je ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle.. »

« Comment crois-tu que je m'appelle ? » Demandait-elle en retenant mon souffle.

«Rose, Rose DeWitt Bucketer. »

Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lui prouvant qu'il avait deviné le bon prénom, il se souvenait avoir dessiné les courbes de son corps, s'être attardé sur la finesse de ses lèvres.. Elle le coupa dans ses pensées en commençant a parlé.

« Tu t'appelles Jack, Jack Dawson. Ton rêve était d'allée a New York et de vivre au jour le jour. Tu étais passionnée de dessins, tu as même été jusqu'à Paris pour montrer tes dessins à un professionnel qui malheureusement ne t'a pas donné la moindre chance malgré ton talent. Tu aimais vivre au jour le jour, tu m'as apporté plus de bonheur que jamais personne ne m'en a donné.. »

« C'est un beau portait.. »

Elle souriait, retrouvant l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

« Mais dit moi, j'ai lu sur ton badge que tu t'appelais Dawson »

« Euh.. Oui.. Quand nous avons été secouru, j'ai donné ton nom. Car quand nous étions sur le bateau, je savais que je finirais ma vie à tes côtés et que je porterais ton nom. »Murmurait-elle en rougissant.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du jeune homme, à ce moment, il savait exactement pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Une femme forte d'apparence mais pourtant si fragile, une femme passionnée, déçu de la vie et pourtant si radieuse, le visage d'un ange.. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, une délivrance, une bouffé d'air, une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas et comme pour finir ce tableau parfait, tous les souvenirs qui revenaient un par un. Son séjour a Paris, ses rencontres, ses aventures, le Titanic, Elle.. Il s'écarta d'elle, une larme coulait sur sa joue, il se souvenait de tous, il rigola malgré ses larmes, les larmes de sa belle. Tant d'émotion, la joie, l'amour, la peur, le désir, le bonheur, le manque, l'envie.. Sans le dire, elle avait comprit, comprit qu'il se rappelait. Comment expliqué ce qu'elle ressentait ? Comment retrouvé une personne qu'on ne pensais jamais revoir ? Les sentiments étaient décuplé, l'amour qu'elle ressentait l'opressait. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, c'était l'amour, le vrai. Doucement il s'écarta, laissant une place toute chaude pour Rose, elle se coucha dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle avait choisit il y à déjà 6ans, l'homme de sa vie. La vie ne c'était jamais annoncé aussi belle.. Ils passèrent une soirée tendre, comme jamais ils n'en n'avaient eu.. Au petit matin, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, pensant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais l'évidence était bien la. Jack dormait, le visage paisible, des petites mèches tombant sur son beau visage. Elle porta son doigt sur le visage de Jack, touchant sa peau douce, il fronça un petit peu le nez et ouvra ses beaux yeux. Rose plongea son visage dans le cou de son amoureux, respirant son odeur. Il passa les mains dans son dos, la serrant contre lui, le moment fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une infirmière, par chance une amie de Rose. D'abords surprise, elle expliqua à Rose que son patron la cherchait et qu'elle ferait mieux de déguerpir avant que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne la voit. Elle sortit, Rose en profita pour embrasse le jeune homme avant d'allée voir l'homme qu'elle avait longtemps redouté. Mais maintenant, elle était plus forte, elle se rendit donc dans son bureau, elle n'eut même pas le temps de fermé la porte qu'il lui sauta dessus, mais elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, d'abords choqué, l'homme ne réagit pas puis au bout de quelques secondes lui décolla une magistrale gifle la faisant tombé au sol. Il en profita pour bondir sur elle, plus elle se débattait, plus cela l'excitait. Puis elle commença à hurlé, l'homme ne s'y attendait pas, quelqu'un entra et trouva le docteur sur la jeune femme en pleure. La personne appela la sécurité qui embarquèrent l'homme. Rose c'était recroquevillé dans un coin et refusait de parlé ou même de bougé. Au bout d'interminables heures, un homme entra, il l'a vit dans le petit coin. Instantanément son cœur se brisa, la vision de détresse que renvoyait la femme qu'il aimait lui fit tellement mal. Il s'approcha et s'installant a côté d'elle, il l'a prit par les épaules et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa allée, elle ne pleurait pas seulement pour l'acte a présent, mais pour la vie qu'il l'attendait. C'était trop d'émotion en si peu de jour, puis Jack lui prit la main, comme quand le bateau avait coulé et elle sentit que le cauchemar était finit, juste a cette instant, le cauchemar s'arrêtait.. Les mois qui avaient suivit n'avait été que la continuité d'un amour profond et sincère, la promesse d'un avenir radieux. Le petit ventre arrondis de la jeune femme en témoignait, elle attendait son première enfant, un enfant issus d'un véritable amour, ils vivaient dans un petit appartement. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe tel que Rose DeWitt Bucketer l'avait connue, mais c'était le petit cocon dont avait toujours rêvé Rose Dawson. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait et finalement rien d'autre n'avait d'importance..


End file.
